1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical image formation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In contrast to conventionally used gas light sources, solid-state light sources have such advantages as low power consumption, high connection efficiency, small sizes, high-speed switchability. Technical innovations for such solid-state light sources are remarkable. Among these solid-state light sources, a solid-state laser in particular has such a feature as extremely high optical density in an emission area. Owing to this feature, what is known as fiber light sources configured by combining the solid-state laser with, for example, optical fibers are under active development. The fiber light sources are suited to illumination in a thin structure, and are being further applied to, for example, endoscopes.
As an example of a medical image formation apparatus that uses the fiber light source, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-200572, for example, provides an electronic endoscope system capable of simultaneously acquiring and simultaneously displaying one or two kinds of images selected by, for example, a user from a microscopic vessel image, an oxygen saturation image, and a blood vessel depth image in addition to a white light image. In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-200572, multiple solid-state light sources for broadband light ray, multiple lasers for the microscopic vessel image, multiple lasers for the oxygen saturation image, and multiple lasers for the blood vessel depth image are provided as light sources. In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-200572, multiple images are acquired by simultaneously or sequentially applying multiple light sources corresponding to a selected image to a target.